Sebastian Toup
Sebastian Toup is a character in Garage Kids. He is a student at Kadic Academy, being a prominent member of its film club and having the reputation of being the 'Street Kid'. Appearance Sebastian is tall, lanky, and tan-skinned. He is almost completely bald aside from the spot of brown hair atop his head. He wears a simple white shirt over a dark-green undershirt, along with black pants and black-and-blue sneakers. Personality Sebastian, being the so-called 'Street Kid', acts rather dour and cynical, talking in a sarcastic manner a good portion of the time and being rather critical of the times the cast lives in. However, he also has a very obvious overly-dramatic side, still believing in ghost stories and having a fear of the supernatural, along with having a great passion for story-telling, deriding many unpopular tropes and deconstructing themes that he views as being overly pretentious. This also comes with him being rather defensive of his film materials, threatening Jeremie should the young scientist's experiments with his robots damage Sebastian's film reels. Sebastian notably has a habit of referring to everyone by their last name, even if he knows them well. Due to Hugo and Charlie being brothers, Sebastian refers to them with 'Elder' (Hugo) and 'Younger' (Charlie) when bringing them up to others. He is not a fan of romantics, viewing Ulrich and Yumi's sexual tension with annoyance and loathing William Dunbar from Asimov Institution for being an annoying flirtatious playboy (and as later revealed, being a sexual predator as well). He at first disliked Odd because of this, believing that he would act like William, but was glad to learn that Odd shared his interests and was more amiable and moral than William. Despite his fears and suspicions, Sebastian has been shown to be capable of carrying a cool head whenever the situation calls for it, and is someone who seems to learn from his mistakes, as he did not press the issue of Xanadu with Odd when he saw that such an attempt would be disadvantageous, having remembered the incident with Teddy. He was also able to tell that Xanadu was dangerous and set out to investigate, and despite his superstitions, was able to calm himself and be allowed into the group's inner circle, albeit after a brief moment of panic. However, he does not trust the virtualization process, believing it to have a dangerous secret or drawback. Biography Background According to Jeremie, Sebastian has been at Kadic the longest, preceding the other focused members of the cast by a year. Because of this, Sebastian became acquainted with William Dunbar at some point, and grew to dislike him immensely, which was not helped by a 'spandex incident', along with a repulsive discovery detailed below. During the current year, Sebastian became acquainted with 7 other children: Hugo and Charlie Abel, Amare Arendse, Jeremie Belpois, Tamiya Diop, Milly Solovieff, and Ulrich Sten. They eventually joined in on the fad of selecting specific territory throughout the city, securing a spot in one of the downtown overpasses, utilizing one of the larger rooms as an impromptu movie theater. Sebastian would ultimately take charge of running the area, offering rooms for the others to use if they ever found a need. Only Ulrich and Jeremie ever took up the offer. At some point, Sebastian discovered the truth behind William Dunbar's harem; Plan Aphro, an insidious torture plan involving dangerous illegal mind-control nanobots. With the help of Matthias Burrel, Sebastian was able to stop the Plan on two occasions, sparing Emily LeDuc, as well as the twins Samantha and Taluma Knight from William's desires. Present Day One day before one of their movie nights, Sebastian was approached by Yumi Ishiyama, on Milly's urging, to join their group. He divulged this to Ulrich and Jeremie (So that he could confirm the latter's intentions to repair the group's film projector), and commented on Ulrich's obvious attraction to Yumi. He arrived on time, and was pleased with Jeremie's work, but due to an impending rainstorm, only showed a short film before the group had to leave. Unfortunately, the thunderstorm proved too severe for them to return to their dorm rooms, forcing the group to remain in the overpass until later. On their eventual way back, a power line snapped and nearly killed Milly and Tamiya. Due to the dangers associated with such an accident, especially on a rainy night, the group ran clear, but Milly was forced to abandon her beloved teddy bear. The next day, the stuffed animal suddenly reappeared, much to the disturbance of Sebastian, along with Hugo and Charlie. The three had always thought Milly carrying the toy was creepy, and were even more disturbed at this arcane phenomenon. Sebastian urged the girl to throw it away, but was far too blunt, causing Milly to throw a temper tantrum and run out of sight. Eventually, due to Milly effectively disappearing, it was decided to look for her. Sebastian gave Yumi the group's contact numbers during this, allowing her to eventually join Jeremie and Ulrich, who, out of curiosity, were researching the recent events. When Tamiya seemingly found Milly and brought her over to the other kids for an intervention session, the teddy bear came to life and mutated into a large, killer cyborg. Sebastian was horrified, questioning what was going on as the abomination chased him down. He was eventually pinned down by Teddy, but thanks to Ulrich and Yumi acting in Xanadu, Teddy faded away before he could kill Sebastian. Afterwards, the remaining children formed a pact to never again speak of the day's events. Regardless however, distrust and omen ran high at Kadic throughout the next month. Sebastian grew suspicious of Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi disappearing at times, but did not comment on it due to caution. He eventually encountered Odd Della Robbia, the 'new kid', and at first seemed to take a dislike to him. After seeing that Odd was a friendly, if energetic individual however, Sebastian changed his tune, and was interested in Odd's film designs. In truth however, Sebastian was hoping to coerce the secret of the mysterious events at Kadic from Odd, due to the latter being introduced to Xanadu. Odd was able to foresee this via his Anticipation power, and managed to take their conversations away from the subject. While Sebastian was annoyed, he decided to ultimately wait it out until taking further action. He also introduced Odd to some of Boulogne Billancourt's quirks, and showed the boy around Kadic until it was time for the day to end. Later, while Odd was struggling to master his new Anticipation power, Sebastian debated on whether or not to corner Odd or not, and judging on several visions the spiky-haired boy had had, he was clearly on the verge of doing so. Eventually, his failure to apprehend Odd convinced him to be more patient, relatively confident that the secrets of the Xanadu Warriors would be revealed sooner rather than later, which he passed down as advice to Hugo. However, it soon became clear that the Xanadu Warriors would not be able to keep their secret by themselves for much longer, and Sebastian soon started looking for clues when the opportunity presented itself. His attempts to interrogate Ulrich failed at first, but a chance meeting after agreeing to help Milly and Tamiya with one of their articles allowed Sebastian to finally start learning about the virtual world. This would have to wait however, due to the pressing matter of William taking an interest in Yumi, forcing both boys to warn her and try to ward William and his group off. This unfortunately caused Sebastian to get captured after witnessing Ulrich's Super-Sprint power, due to him being in shock witnessing it, and thus being caught off-guard. One of William's enforcers, a boy named John, later attempted to brainwash Sebastian with the group's supply of mind-altering nanobots, but was thwarted by Ulrich, who freed Sebastian. The two had to fight their way out of William's territory, helped by Samantha Knight's gang, and Yumi herself, who proceeded to beat William down. Once the ordeal was over, the secret was fully revealed to Sebastian, who panicked as expected, only for Yumi to slap him multiple times to make him get a grip. Sebastian ultimately agreed to help keep the secret, albeit by letting Amare in as well due to him having figured out the reasoning for why the Xanadu Warriors seemed to disappear. He also refused to be virtualized into Xanadu, suspecting a darker, and more dangerous side to the procedure. Now knowing of the secret, Sebastian reviewed Jeremie's plan to start uncovering the secrets of Xanadu by investigating potential influences in town, focusing on the infamous 'Cult Zone' hidden within the dark city. Sebastian was very reluctant to do so, being utterly terrified of the area, but was silenced by Jeremie's cold, frightening demeanor. The two worked together to iron out the plan, after which Sebastian revealed the secret to Amare. The next day, Sebastian hoped that he would not be welcome at the Xanadu Warriors' table, but unfortunately, as he had to act as their guide, he had no choice but to sit with them before they set out. Basis Sebastian was based off of the prominent character in the Les Enfants short, seen running through downtown to deliver a film reel to a group of other children. It is worth noting that of the released promotional material for Garage Kids before Code Lyoko, this character's model was not included in the public display of the initial cast members, apparently taken from ''Les Enfants, ''but was present in other drafts. Why this difference exists is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Kadic Academy Students Category:Fan Characters